1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to an electrical connector, especially an electrical connector having an improved metal reinforcing member.
2. Description of Related Arts
China Patent No. 201904481 discloses an electrical connector including an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals affixed to the insulative housing, a metal reinforcing member, and a shielding shell enclosing the insulative housing for forming a receiving room. The insulative housing includes a base portion and a tongue portion extending from the base portion. The metal reinforcing member has a main portion, a pair of lateral walls extending from the main portion, and a pair of fixing legs extending backwardly from the main portion. The terminals are affixed to the tongue portion and are so close to the lateral walls as to cause a concern that the outermost terminals and the metal reinforcing member may become short circuited.
An improved electrical connector is desired.